La Academia Youkai
by juanvideo
Summary: La academia Youkai ha iniciado con el programa de integración, del cual participara Aono Tsukune, pero no solamente él, varias personas también entraran a este programa por razones y metas distintas, de las cuales harán la vida en La Academia Youkai mas caotica de lo que era anteriormente. MULTICROSSOVER , RATING: T
1. El nuevo Instituto, y lo que conlleva

**Saludos queridos lectores, si alguno vio mi primer fanfiction: El Guardián de las Reliquias, esta es una versión TOTALMENTE RENOVADA y con ideas nuevas, los animes/mangas que saldrán en este crossover son : Zatch Bell, Bleach, Ao no exorcist y por supuesto Rosario + vampire.**

**Si quieren saber porque elegí estos animes al final del capitulo saldrá el como lo explicare**

* * *

**Capitulo1****:** El nuevo instituto, los compañeros y enemigos

Hoy es un día muy importante, ya que voy a entrar a la Academia Youkai, en un programa especial de integración, la verdad es que no sé porque me eligieron a mí, pero ese padre hablo con mis papás, pareciera que ya se conocen de hace tiempo.

Mis papás no me dijeron el porqué, pero aquí estoy, esperando el bus que me llevara a ese misterioso internado, para mi suerte, mi prima esta aquí esperando conmigo, aunque la verdad nosotros nos tratamos más como amigos de la infancia que como familia.

-¿Estas nervioso Tsukune?- le pregunta su prima.

-Pues que crees Kyoko, voy a ir a un lugar del que solo conozco el nombre- le responde Tsukune.

-Tienes razón, (suspiro), ojala pudiera ir contigo- dice Kyoko con un poco de indignación.

-Va a ser la primera vez que no vallamos al mismo colegio- dice Tsukune mientras ve un bus acercándose.

- Creo que ese es tu bus- dice Kyoko un poco triste al saber que pronto se despedirán.

- No pongas esa cara Kyoko, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver- le dice Tsukune intentando hacer que ella no se ponga triste.

-Bueno muchacho no hay tiempo que perder, sube rápido que vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura- dice el conductor mientras mira a la pareja fuera del autobús, con unos ojos un tanto incomodos.

-Creo que ya es hora Kyoko- dice Tsukune mientras la abraza y se empieza a subir en el bus.

Tsukune se quedó unos segundos en la puerta del bus, esperando a ver si Kyoko iba a decir algo, para su sorpresa ella solo tenía una cara de tristeza en la que su mirada se perdía en el suelo, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Tsukune que vio a su prima quedarse en ese estado, subió al bus sin voltear a ver atrás, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Cuando subió para su sorpresa el bus venía muy desocupado pero no totalmente vacío, en el fondo se veía a un pelinaranja muy alto, que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido como si siempre estuviera enojado, tenía el uniforme de otra escuela y estaba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, pero tenía el escudo rojo en la chaqueta del uniforme que significa que también era del programa de integración.

Al lado de él, estaba una linda mujer con pelo naranja acostada en su hombro, tenía unas pinzas azules en forma de copo de nieve y para tener 17 años estaba muy desarrollada, en el otro lado venían 2 estudiantes que tenían el uniforme de la Academia Vera Cruz pero con el escudo rojo de los estudiantes del programa de integración.

Al final, estaba un estudiante con uniforme de escuela pública de Japón, pero estaba leyendo un libro rojo grande que parecía muy antiguo y lo acompañaba un niño chiquito rubio con ojos naranja que estaba jugando con un PSP.

El viaje en el bus fue muy tranquilo, nadie hablo con nadie excepto cuando escuche que el del libro reganaba al niño porque se quería comer una trucha entera sin siquiera cocinarla.

Cuando llegamos a la Academia el aspecto de esta era muy tétrica, el mar tenía un tono rojizo y la academia quedaba encima de un pellizco. Los demás se bajaron tranquilos y empezaron los comentarios:

- Ya era hora de que llegáramos, estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada me desespera Yukio- dice un estudiante de la Academia Vera Cruz.

-Entonces porque no lees algo o juegas como ese niño, Rin- le dice Yukio

- Hey Kiyo, creo que me nombraron- dice el niño rubio.

- No hagas caso Zatch, mejor camina o te voy a dejar aquí- responde Kiyo. - Oye, el pelinaranja, ¿sabes por donde se llega más rápido a la academia?

-No lo sé y no me interesa decírtelo- le responde Ichigo con su ceño fruncido.

- Kurosaki-kun no tienes que ser tan grosero con él- dice Orihime.

-Lo siento Inoue, pero hoy no estoy de humor de nada- le recalca Ichigo.

-Ni siquiera vas a disculparte- le recalco Kiyo.

El simplemente se quedó callado y se alejó del lugar, sin pelear pero tampoco sin arreglar las cosas.

-Muchachos lamento interrumpir su cálida conversación, pero van a llegar tarde la ceremonia de inauguración- dice el conductor fumándose un puro relajadamente.

En ese instante Rin y Tsukune cayeron en cuenta y empezaron a correr y a adentrarse al fondo del bosque, sin siquiera ver por dónde estaba la academia, Tsukune se fue separando de él poco a poco y después solo podía ver a Rin en la distancia.

-Hey, espera- le grita Tsukune.

Rin voltea a mirar y ve como una bicicleta se aproxima a gran velocidad contra el pobre estudiante nuevo. Tsukune solo pudo ver como una bicicleta rosada le pone las llantas en toda la cara mientras la mujer que está conduciendo la bicicleta y Tsukune sale a volar.

Rin se devuelve a ayudar a los accidentados, pero lo dos caen en una pose no muy apropiada que hace que Rin se sonroje y lo piense dos veces antes de separar a los dos.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, te juro que no te vi pasar, además yo sufro de anemia así que se nublo mi vista un poco- le recalca la chica.

Tsukune vio a la chica que estaba encima de él, era una chica con pelo rosa, ojos verdes y una cara muy bonita, apenas escucho lo que le dijo embobado con su belleza.

-No te disculpes, también ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme bien en el camino- dice Tsukune mientras se miran fijamente y quedando hipnotizados con sus ojos.

-Heee muchachos, siento interrumpir su hermoso encuentro pero vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia de ingreso- interrumpe Rin mirando hacia otro lado.

Cuando los 2 se dan cuenta, Moka esta encima de Tsukune poniendo sus piernas en las entrepierna de él, y ella esta sosteniéndose en los hombros de él.

Los dos se sonrojan y se paran inmediatamente, Rin se harta de la escenita y se va corriendo del lugar. Tsukune al ver que otra vez lo dejan atrás, coge la bicicleta y hace que la chica se monte en sus piernas, seguido de una pedaleada tan rápida que Rin ve como si una moto le hubiera pasado al lado.

Tsukune se siente el vencedor de alguna competición sin darse cuenta que de hecho está haciendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho lo cual la sonroja un poco. Cuando llegan al Portón de la academia él se baja rápidamente y voltea a ver atrás, lo que ve es un sudoroso Rin que está furioso por no haberlo esperado (que irónico).

-Lo siento me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte- le dice Tsukune a la chica de pelo rosado.

-Espera, pero ni siquiera se tu nom… Moka es interrumpida por el grito de un medio demonio enfurecido.

-HEY TU MALDITO, ESPERA A QUE TE COJA Y VERAS- grita el exhausto y furioso Rin.

Tsukune sin ponerle atención a lo que Moka le digo salió corriendo por su vida, tal vez no conocía a Rin pero su sexto sentido si sabía que las amenazas del estudiante eran muy serias.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia de apertura Tsukune ingreso a su salón asignado y se sentó al extremo del salón que daba con las ventanas, se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hoy; Las personas que había conocido y las que había dejado atrás, las cosas que va a experimentar y las que nunca podrá volver a sentir.

-Hola a todos, me presento soy Shizuka Nekonome, su nueva asesora de curso, espero que pueda llevarme bien con todos, nya- dice la profesora con orejas de gato.

Tsukune no está poniendo de atención a la presentación cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abre y se ve la misma preciosura de pelo rosado que lo atropello entrar.

-Lo siento sensei, es que después de la ceremonia de apertura me perdí y no encontraba el salón- dice la estudiante un poco cansada.

-Tranquila entra, no hay problema, nya – dice la profesora despreocupada. – Ahora preséntate al curso, nya-.

La estudiante pasó al frente del pizarrón.

-Soy Akashiya Moka, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo con confianza la estudiante.

Cuando Tsukune se da cuenta de quién es ella, los dos se miran a los ojos por unos segundos y la estudiante no tarda en abalanzarse sobre él, los ojos celosos no faltaron en ese momento, la verdad es que las cosas hubieran ido mal para el pobre estudiante si no hubiera sido porque otro estudiante entro, él llamo la atención porque tenía el uniforme de la Academia Vera Cruz, una institución muy odiada en la Academia Youkai.

-Hola, soy Okumura Rin, lo siento por llegar tarde, es que nunca he tenido muy buen sentido de la orientación pero espero que pueda llevarme bien con todos- dijo el optimista Rin.

Cuando Rin y Tsukune se vieron a los ojos Rin también se lanzó sobre él, y no precisamente para abrazarlo.

-¡TU!- dijo Rin mientras se lanzó sobre él.

-¡¿TU?!- dijo Tsukune mientras esquivaba la patada que Rin había lanzado.

El resultado de este encuentro es muy obvio, Rin se golpeó contra el puesto de Tsukune dejándolo en el piso adolorido, todos se rieron ante esta escena, menos Tsukune, él sabía que si se seguían riendo él se iba a poner más furioso aun.

-Alumnos todos callados ahora- dijo Nekonome seria.

Los alumnos que habían escuchado de ella sabían que si no terminaba sus oraciones con un nya la cosa se ponía seria así que todos se callaron.

-Bueno muchachos, ahora que todos están aquí les voy a contar el propósito de esta academia, esta academia fue fundada para poder coexistir con los humanos ya que todos los que estamos aquí somos monstruos, nya- dijo la maestra gato.

Tsukune escucho esto pero estaba escéptico, como era posible que las personas que están aquí fueran monstruos, ¿hasta los que venían en el bus eran monstruos?, Tsukune está muy confundido intentando encontrar la explicación lógica a todo esto.

-Profesora, no cree que simplemente deberíamos comernos a los hombres y abusar de sus mujeres- dice un estudiante con pinta de brabucón.

-Eso es imposible mis queridos alumnos, si solo uno de nosotros quisiera infligir la regla, alguno de los varios entes que hay en el mundo humano nos mataría y exorcizaría al instante, nya- responde tranquilamente la profesora.

En ese momento todos miran a Rin con una mirada de rabia, obviamente Tsukune no sabía porque y en ese momento tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes como para prestarle atención a eso.

Cuando salieron al receso Moka se pegó inmediatamente a su hombro.

-Oye no me has dicho tu nombre- le dice Moka.

-Pues me llamo Aono Tsukune- le responde un poco nervioso.

-Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien Tsukune- le dice Moka sonriéndole.

Tsukune solo le puede sonreír también ya que estaba muy nervioso, además, todo el mundo lo estaba observando. De repente aparece el mismo de antes haciendo que Tsukune se tropezara.

-Hola preciosa, me llamo Saizou Komiya, quisieras salir conmigo- dice repentinamente Saizou.

-Lo siento, pero estoy pasando un buen momento con Tsukune así que no- le responde Moka directamente.

- En serio, ¿Qué les ves a este tipo?- dice Saizou mientras coge a Tsukune y lo alza del piso. –Porque fuerte no es-.

En ese momento aparece el chico peli naranja apretando el brazo de Saizou.

-Oe, no debes molestar a alguien simplemente porque te creas más fuerte- dice Ichigo con su mirada habitual.

-Tú no te metas, no me importa si eres un senpai, yo te enseñare que soy el más fuerte de aquí- dice Saizou mientras suelta a Tsukune y golpea donde esta Ichigo.

Ichigo simplemente mueve la cabeza haciendo que Saizou golpee la pared que esta atrás de él, dejando una grieta.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- dice Ichigo mientras saca su Pase de Shinigami y envuelve de reiatsu negro su puño, después le da un puñetazo a Saizou que lo manda hasta el otro lado del establecimiento, agrietando toda la pared y dejando inconsciente a Saizou.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Ichigo a Tsukune a lo que él responde asentando la cabeza. –Este lugar no es para gente como nosotros, así que ten cuidado- le advierte Ichigo. Tsukune se queda pensando a que se quiso referir con "gente como nosotros", mientras tanto, Orihime estaba con Moka asegurándose de que ella no saliera herida en este pleito.

-¿Cómo esta ella Orihime?- le pregunta Ichigo.

-Simplemente estaba preocupada por el muchacho- responde Orihime un poco seria.

-Jajajaja no me sorprende, esa chica se parece a ti al fin y al cabo- dice Ichigo con un extraño buen humor.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki-kun?- le pregunta Inoue.

-Tranquila Inoue, tu eres más bonita- dice Ichigo con un más extraño tono bromista.

- ¿Estas bien Kurosaki-kun?, no eres el mismo de siempre- dice Orihime un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien Inoue, solo necesitaba descargar mi rabia, eso es todo- le responde Ichigo.

Comentarios así se escucharon por todo el pasillo, mientras tanto, Tsukune solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, como era posible que Saizou agrietara la pared así de fácil, o peor aún, como era posible que él (Ichigo) fuera aún más fuerte que Saizou mandándolo al otro extremo del edificio, además él menciono "gente como nosotros", será que es humano, pero entonces porque era tan fuerte.

Todo esto estaba pasando por la mente de Tsukune mientras Moka estaba preocupado por él, tal vez esto lo abra alterado de una forma u otra, o simplemente estaba asustado por Saizou, no importa cuál hubiera sido la razón, Moka lo quería ayudar.

-Tsukune, no te preocupes, creo que Saizou no volverá a molestarnos- le dice Moka intentando calmar a Tsukune.

Entonces Tsukune cae en cuenta, si Saizou en verdad era un monstruo, ¿Qué será Moka?...

-Moka-san, te puedo hacer una pregunta- se detiene Tsukune para hacer la pregunta.

-Claro Tsukune, pregúntame lo que quieras- le responde la de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres?- pregunta Tsukune con frialdad en sus palabras.

Moka no responde nada, simplemente se para encima de él, Tsukune al ver que se demora al responder la pregunta la empieza a ver directo a los ojos para intentar presionarla, pero Moka en un instante se acerca rápidamente a él, Tsukune queda perplejo, la verdad no se lo esperaba, Moka al ver esto sonríe, ya que era la expresión que quería ver, se empieza a acercar lentamente a Tsukune, quedando cada vez más, y más cerca, y cuando Tsukune cree que lo va a besar ella se desvía a su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo sin ser muy brusca.

Hay él entendió que en verdad aquí nadie era un humano normal, él debía salir inmediatamente de este lugar, pero había algo dentro de él que lo hacía dudar, aunque él no quería sacar conclusiones rápidas, sabía que era la belleza de pelo rosado que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Cuando Moka dejo de tomar sangre, los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana Tsukune- dice Moka un poco feliz.

-Nos..Nos vemos mañana Moka- le respondió Tsukune nervioso, quien no iba a estar nervioso después de que casi te besas con una chica de la cual estas muy embobado.

Paso la noche y Tsukune ya se había decidido, iba a dejar la Academia Youkai…

La verdad él no quería pensar en nada más que en eso, porque o sino Moka vendría a su mente y lo haría dudar, así que en la mañana partió decidido con su equipaje a la estación de autobús, estaba tan concentrado intentando en no pensar en Moka y los demás que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en frente de él, obviamente los dos se chocaron y cayeron al suelo, parecía que la otra persona estaba apurada.

-Hey, ten más cuidado por donde caminas- le replica la otra persona.

-Lo siento, tenía la mente en otro lado- se disculpa amablemente Tsukune.

Cuando los dos se miran fijamente se dan cuenta que ya se habían visto antes.

-Tu eres del autobús, ¿verdad?- dicen al unísono Tsukune y Kiyo.

-¿Qué haces con tanto equipaje?- le pregunta Tsukune a Kiyo.

-Me voy de esta Academia, estoy harto de estar rodeado de ignorantes- dice Kiyo un poco presumido.

-No es verdad Kiyo, tú estabas empacando ayer porque tenías miedo de que algún monstruo te comiera si descubrían que eres huma…- el pequeño Zatch es interrumpido por Kiyo tapándole la boca.

-No le hagas caso a Zatch, es simplemente un niño con una imaginación muy grande- le dice Kiyo a Tsukune haciendo una sonrisa fingida tratando hacer que no se le note la preocupación.

Tsukune entendiendo la situación, sonríe y cuando le va a decir que también es humano, se oye al bus acercándose, después de unos instantes el bus ya está parqueado con las puertas abiertas.

-Creí que ustedes iban a durar que solo un día- les dice el conductor como si ya supiera que los dos se quieren ir de la Academia.

Cuando los dos recogían su equipaje que estaba en el suelo por el choque oyen el grito de una mujer que estaba en el bosque cerca de ellos, los dos sin dudarlo salen corriendo hacia el lugar de donde se escucha el grito (junto con Zatch que se había montado a los hombros de Kiyo).

Al llegar ven una escena horrible, Moka tiene la blusa de la Academia destruida, se le puede ver el brazier, y está un monstruo de casi 2,30 m de alto acosándola contra un árbol, solo se pueden escuchar los sollozos de la pobre chica.

-Tsukune, por favor ayúdame- decía Moka mientras lloraba.

Al ver esta escena Tsukune se llena de una gran ira y se lanza contra el monstruo sin importar que, el monstruo se da cuenta y lo coge con su gran mano y lo alza del suelo.

-Tú nunca aprendes escoria- dice el Monstruo mientras aprieta a Tsukune.

-Saizou, ¿eres tú, verdad? Maldito- dice Tsukune.

-Sí, esta es mi verdadera forma, esta vez nadie te ayudara- dice Saizou mientras pone una risa Macabra en su horrible cara.

"Maldición, tiene razón, yo nunca podría hacerle daño a él" piensa Tsukune desesperado por querer hacer algo, la imagen de ver a Moka ser abusada por un monstruo como él es imperdonable si él no recibe un castigo por eso, así que Tsukune por las fuertes ganas de golpear a Saizou, hace que parte de su energía se desprenda de él y forme una onda de aire que le pega a Saizou en toda la cara, haciendo que este soltara a Tsukune.

-¡Ahora Kiyo!- Grita Zatch dándole una señal.

-ZAQUE- grita Giyo con toda su fuerza, entonces un gran rayo sale de la boca de Zatch y golpea al Monstruo haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Cuando Saizou se levanta, se ríe a carcajadas unos segundos, después para y empieza a hablar.

-Jajajajaja, no sé que hiciste pero soy casi inmune a los rayos- dice Saizou con un tono de grandeza.

-Ese casi me basta a mí- Dice Kiyo mientras pone una sonrisa de confianza.

-Hey tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Kiyo a Tsukune.

-Aono Tsukune- responde casi Inmediatamente.

-Aono voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para enseñarle una lección a este pervertido, ¿Me ayudas?- le propone Kiyo a Tsukune.

-No tenías que preguntarlo- dice Tsukune mientras intenta formar bolas de aire en sus manos, confirmando de que no fue una simple casualidad.

Después de esto se forma una Tensión por parte de los tres, Moka seguía ahí, pero ahora ponía su fe en solo una persona.

"Por favor, no mueras…"

* * *

**Gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi fanfiction, si escriben un comentario o un review sobre este fanfiction lo agradecería, ya depende de ustedes seguir el fanfict o ponerlo en favoritos, recivo criticas constructivas.**

**Explicare el porque elegí estos animes escribiendo unas introducciones sobre el porque estos personajes estan en la Academia Youkai, una introduccion por cada serie **


	2. Introduccion: Bleach

**Bueno muchachos, la introducción del porque Bleach aparece en este fanfict y dando pistas de algunos enemigos y OC que van a aparecer.**

* * *

Introducción: Bleach.

Ichigo está en X-cution, su deseo de recuperar sus poderes de shinigami sigue siendo muy grande y poderoso, de hecho, en este momento está entrenando en la casa de muñecas de Riruka, y no le están poniendo las cosas fáciles.

Ichigo después de vencer al conejo gigante de Riruka reforzado por el 'Time Tells No Lies' se le acerca Ginjou informándole de la situación que le va tocar enfrentar.

-Ichigo, estás listo para el siguiente paso de tu entrenamiento- le informa Ginjou

-Y ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- le pregunta Ichigo cansado.

En ese momento, Ginjou le pasa una hoja de papel a Ichigo, para ser más preciso, le pasa una hoja de inscripciones.

-Academia Youkai- lee Ichigo curioso. - Y ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi entrenamiento?-.

- Necesitamos un agente de X-cution en esa academia, parece que algunos fullbringers rebeldes están causando problemas en la academia y el director nos pidió enviar a alguien que los ayude a investigar- le explica Ginjou.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¡¿Que tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento?!- dijo Ichigo exigiendo su respuesta.

-Esa Academia no es "normal", si quieres sobrevivir a ella, serás forzado a utilizar tu fullbring muchas veces, además, no debes descuidarte si en verdad hay fullbringers en ese lugar, ellos sabrán que eres diferente a los demás- le vuelve a responder Ginjou.

-¿Y cómo?- pregunta Ichigo un poco curioso y atento.

-Tsukishima- responde Ginjou fríamente.

-¿No hay otra forma de desarrollar mi fullbring?- pregunta Ichigo con un tono frio.

-Las hay, pero se demoraría años en completar el fullbring, todos los miembros de X-cution nos demoráramos casi toda la vida desarrollarlo y controlarlo.

Ichigo al escuchar esto, se sentó para pensar un momento, pero al final termino aceptando la propuesta de Ginjou.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que entre a ese sitio?- pregunta Ichigo un poco aburrido.

-El próximo lunes, asegúrate de ponerte ese estampado- le dice Ginjou.

Ichigo se va del edificio un poco desconcertado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a no asistir al colegio por estar en algún entrenamiento.

Al lunes siguiente, Ichigo está esperando en la parada del bus que le indico Ginjou, acto seguido de ver a Ginjou y una figura familiar acercándose.

-¡Inoue!- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Hola Kurosaki- kun- le dice Orihime con un tono inocente.

-Ginjou, nunca me dijiste que Inoue iba a venir- le dice Ichigo exigiéndole una explicación.

-Ayer tampoco lo tenía pensado, pero hable con Chad y los demás y me dijeron que no era una mala idea- le responde Ginjou. –Además, no podemos dejar que vayas a un lugar tan desprotegido-.

-Pero esa no era la gracia de ir a ese lugar, para que pudiera evolucionar mi fullbring más rápido, se están contradiciendo al hacer esto, ¿no creen?- dice Ichigo con un tono malhumorado.

-Por eso es la compañera perfecta, ella es muy buena en el campo de curación, pero en lo que respecta al de lucha no es lo suficientemente buena, eso será una ventaja y desventaja para ti en el campo de batalla, además, ¿en verdad crees que te dejaríamos sin algún soporte cuando hallan posibles fullbringers en esa academia?- le explica Ginjou detalladamente.

Mientras tanto Orihime simula que está hablando por teléfono con Tatsuki, pero en verdad está escuchando atentamente lo que están escuchando Ichigo y Ginjou, puede parecer que sigue siendo la misma chica tonta e inocente que fue secuestrada en Hueco Mundo, pero desde que vio a Ichigo transformarse en Vasto Lorde y casi matar a Ulquiorra y Ishida, algo cambio en ella…

-Además, Chad me dijo que te volvías más fuerte cuando tenías algo que proteger, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunto Ginjou aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ichigo en ese momento se le viene a la mente todos los momentos duros que paso por justamente proteger algo, Cuando The Grand Fisher ataco a sus hermanas en el aniversario de la muerte de su mamá, el dio todo aunque tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar, en la pelea con Byakuya lo único en lo pensaba es que tenía ganar por la vida y tranquilidad de Rukia, y con Orihime… pues con Orihime solo quería proteger su felicidad… , su sonrisa, aunque la verdad Ichigo no pensaba mucho sobre el asunto, él es y será siempre alguien que se deje llevar por sus impulsos y emociones.

No paso mucho para que se empezara a ver como se acerca un autobús a la distancia; Ginjou, Orihime y él sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar. Aunque la verdad no es como si Orihime haya hablado mucho.

-Creo que no tengo nada más que decirte Ichigo, solo asegúrate de que no te maten- le dice Ginjou despidiéndose de él.

-Se nota que no sabes lo que puedo lograr, Ginjou, además no creo que sea peor a lo que haya enfrentado antes- dice Ichigo ya subiéndose al bus.

Ginjou no dijo nada, pero hiso una sonrisa un poco macabra, así como las de Urahara, y él sabía que las sonrisas de Urahara eran un mal augurio.

-Ah por cierto Orihime, toma esto, me dijo Riruka que te lo entregara antes de irte- dice Ginjou, acto seguido le entrega la carta a Orihime, ella extrañada del acontecimiento recibe la carta y se sube al autobús.

Cuando Ichigo y Orihime se suben al autobús, notan que son los únicos que están en este, miran al conductor y este tiene un aspecto un poco extraño, pero no han visto cosas peores así que no le hicieron mucho caso. Ellos se sentaron al final del autobús, Ichigo se sentó al lado de la ventana y Orihime al lado de él. Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a leer la carta.

Cuando termino de leerla, Ichigo pudo notar que Orihime estaba un poco nerviosa, "Debió ser por la carta" pensó Él, "esa Riruka de seguro la regaño inventándose cualquier excusa".

-Muchachos, pónganseme cómodos- Dijo el conductor, -Nos demoraremos un poco en llegar a nuestro próximo destino-.

Pasaron minutos y ya los dos tenían sueño, pero Orihime fue la que callo rendida en el brazo de Ichigo, él simplemente tenía otras cosas en que pensar, él quería recuperar sus poderes rápido, tenía tantas ganas de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

En cambio Orihime tenía grabada tres palabras en su mente "No te rindas".

* * *

**Próxima**** Parada: Academia Vera Cruz**

**Espero que les este gustando como estoy llevando el fanfict, gracias por leer y sigan la historia que le queda camino por recorrer.**

**PD: Voy a escribir las introducciones en poco tiempo porque no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, los capitulos normales se demoraran mucho mas. **


End file.
